The Unwanted BBGame
by Sirena-Golad
Summary: Mario and Peach have a fight over a girl that Mario likes. It happends to be Maple, Waluigi's girlfriend. So now Mario has to play the game of his life for her! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. The Breakup prolouge

**S-G: Hey everyone! Geuss who's back?**

**Everyone: ME! **

**S-G: Shut up everyone! I wasn't talking to you. **

**Everyone: (walks away crying)**

**S-G: Anyway! I'm back. So where's Mario and Peach? **

**Mario: I'm right here. **

**Peach: Me too! **

**S-G: Well you two are going to hate this story. **

**Mario and Peach: why?**

**S-G: You'll see. Oh yeah, who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Mario: I do! Sirena-Golad does not own me or Peach or anyone who Nintendo created...or anything Nintendo created.**

**Peach: Ok, so let's get on with the story! **

**S-G: Have fun reading! It's not too short or super long. **

**The Unwanted B-B-Game**

**Chapter 1: The Breakup (or The Prolouge) **

One day, it was a cheerful, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom... as usual. But inside the castle, it wasn't so cheerful in fact, it was quite the opposite. As the toads outside were laughing and giggling, but the toads inside the castle were screaming and crying. Why is this? Well just inside the balcony, in Peach's room, were Mario and Peach... well let's just say "fighting" just to keep it safe. Yes, they were fighting. They were throwing brushes, combs, heated curlers and straighteners, and anything inside Peach's bedroom. Mario stood there, burned and bruised with a little bit of blood here and there, a black eye, and his face as red as his shirt from Peach slapping him. He breathed heavily, and tried to stay calm. Peach didn't have a scratch on her. Yet she was screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs. She was emotionally scared. Nothing would calm her down.

"MARIO! WE ARE THROUGH!" Peach screamed saying each word slowly and clearly. Mario knew she would say that, and he was about to face Waluigi next. He personally thought Peach would be harder to deal with than Waluigi because Luigi could deal with him easily.

Well I bet you are wondering why Peach is doing this to Mario. Here's the story: Mario was playing a round of golf, but then, he saw another girl playing by herself. So Mario went over there to meet her. She was a short, beautiful girl, as tall as Mario, with tan-colored hair in pigtails, and dressed in an orange mini-skirt with a white golf shirt. As soon as Mario arrived, he asked her, "Hello, what's your name?"

She replied cheerfully, "I'm Maple! What's yours?"

"Mario!" he smiled, and instantley, he fell in love with Maple. And of course, she like Mario more than Waluigi, which is her boyfriend now, or was her boyfriend, for numerous reasons. One is because Mario is better looking than Waluigi, and because he is kinder than him. And that was it. Some how, the news spreaded to Waluigi, and he told Peach about it. Then the next day, which is today, Peach called Mario over to her castle. She didn't seem mad on the phone; she wasn't even mad when Mario got there. That is the story up to now.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**S-G: Ok, maybe this was a little too short. **

**Mario: Well then let's make this chapter longer. **

**Peach: How? **

**Mario: By talking! **

**Peach: Oh**

**S-G: Anyway! I want to welcome you a new geust. Iiiiiiiiiiit's--**

**Maple: Me!**

**Peach: hey Maple! Oh Mario, do you really like Maple? **

**Mario: No, why? **

**Peach: Just wondering.**

**S-G: I just made that up. Maple really likes Waluigi...right?**

**Maple: right! Oh by the way, where is Waluigi? **

**Mario: Not here.**

**Peach: Obviously**

**S-G: Then why don't you call him Maple?**

**Maple: I think I'll do that! (Takes out phone and calls Waluigi) **

**Phone: RING! RING! **

**(in the phone) Waluigi: Hello? **

**Maple: Hey Waluigi! Where are you? **

**Waluigi: home... I was sleeping when you called. **

**Maple: Oh sorry! Can you come over here. I'm with Sirena-Golad, Mario, and Peach. **

**Waluigi: Oh sure. I'll be right there. **

**Peach: So can we go now? **

**S-G: Fine I'll see ya'll next chapter! And it will be longer! **

**Mario: Bye everyone! **

**Everyone: Bye! **

**S-G, Mario, and Peach: (slaps their face) We weren't talking to you everyone!**


	2. Maple and Waluigi

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been like forever since I updated. I just got bored with this story and just 2 days ago I got inspired again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Nintendo does. **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**The Unwanted BBGame**

Chapter 2: Waluigi and Maple

Last time:

Mario met Maple and fell in love with her. So Princess Peach got mad and beat Mario up. She also broke up with him.

**And now with the story!**

After Waluigi lost sight of Mario, he sighed.

"How can Mario do this?" He knelt down and started to cry.

"Why Mario!? Why?!" Then he ran to the back of a small bush and started to sob.

"He thinks he can have any girl he wants! Argh! I hate him. He's worse than Wario!" Then he started to cry uncontrollably. But then, just to make things worse, an unexpected person walked up to him.

"Aww, Waluigi is crying!" he said in a pathetic voice. Then he stopped crying instantly.

"Shut up...Wario" He spoke like he was not in the mood for anything.

"Why are you crying anyway?" Wario asked in a more serious voice. Then Waluigi replied,

"How would you feel if Mona left you?"

"Oooh"

"Yeah"

"So Maple left you for another man?"

"Yep" Waluigi knodded sadly.

"Who?"

Then he paused.

"Mario" he said in a dreadful voice with an angry face.

"Oh! I can take care of him ea-si-ly!" Wario said with an evil smile while cracking his knuckles. Then Waluigi thought about it for a second. he looked up at Wario, smiled evilly, and replied,

"Sure! Go ahead!" And with that, Wario nodded and left.

**With Maple...**

Maple laid there on her bed and tried not to cry, but it was too hard for her to handle. She laid there for another 10 minutes holding in her tears, but then she couldn't hold them in anymore. So she started sobbing uncontrollably. After crying there for five minutes, her sister came into the room.

"Maple what's wrong?" Plum asked with a shocked look.

"I did the stupidest thing in the world two days ago!" Maple cried.

"What?"

"I...fell in... ...love...with... ... ... ...--"

"With who? Just spit it out."

"Mario!" Then Plum's jaw dropped to the ground, and her eyes opened as widely as possible.

"MARIO!?"

"Yep" Maple nodded.

"Oh my gosh! He's probably gonna die soon!...For real! We gotta help him!" Plum warned.

"I told you it was the stupidest thing ever." she mumbled.

"Well yeah...but Mario's a nice guy. A lot of girls like him. You just got lucky cause he likes you back."

"Yeah good point."

"So let's go help him now." And with that, Maple and Plum left to go help Mario.

**With Mario and Luigi...**

Mario walks into his house, with all his cuts, bruises, and burns on him, to Luigi looking just fine watching tv on his couch. he turned to see his brother and freaked out.

"Aaahh! It's a moster of the dead!"

"Luigi! It's me you idiot!" Mario glared.

"Oh...sorry bro. But seriously, what happend to you?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Ok, then tell me a summary of it."

"Alright... here goes. I was playing a game of golf when I saw this beautiful girl named Maple, and I immediately fell in love with her. So yeah, Peach and Waluigi some how heard of that. Peach did most of this, and Waluigi only gave me a punch in the back of my head. That's what happend."

Luigi nodded and said, "I see."

"So what am I gonna do about this?"

"I don't know. You gotta face your own problems on your own."

"Yeah you're right bro. But if I really need help will you help me?"

"yeah sure!"

"Alright thanks!"

"No problem bro! Now let's go to bed. It's late." And with that, Mario and Luigi went to their rooms.

**With Wario and Walugi...**

"There they go. Into their beds about to fall asleep." Wario started.

"Yeah! Only complete dorks go to bed at 1 o' clock in the morning!" Waluigi added.

"I know right. That's way too early to go to sleep!" Wario sarcastically said "...considering it's only 4 am right now."

"It is?...Oh" Waluigi looked down to his watch and noticed that he didn't even have one.

"Crap...I gotta buy a watch for me someday."

"sigh...Anyway" Wario sighed and shook his head.

"So... What are we gonna do to him?"

"Don't worry. I got this all planned out." Then Waluigi looked at him funny.

"You do?"

"No actually I don't, but I had heard something: He hates basketball. If we can beat him. I can get Maple back for you."

"Wow Wario! You really do have a plan! But why are we here anyway?"

"Oh I just want to do something to him, something I've been wanting to do to him for years." He smiled evily.

"Alright, do you want me to open the window for you?"

"Sure go ahead." Then wario pulled out some beans in a can and started to eat them. And he ate, and ate, and ate untill he couldn't eat anymore. Then Waluigi came back and said, "I got the window open."

"Muawahahaha! Taste this Mario!" Then he put his butt in fornt of Mario's face and blew the bigest blow anyone has ever seen. Waluigi stood there with an excited face. Then he smelt it and turned his face to a disgusted look.

"Eww! That smells! Even from over here!"

"Shut up! You're gonna wake him up!"

"Well yeah, but he's not gonna smell it by the time he does wake up."

"Oh yes he will. This smell is gonna lst for a whole week...at the least! Now let's get out of here."

**With Maple and Plum... **

"Oh my gosh! That smells like crap!" Maple complained.

"Heck yeah!"

"That's gross! Poor Mario."

"I know right. I feel sorry for him."

"If it smells this bad over here, imagine how it's smelling inside!"

"Oooh! That's nasty!"

"Let's go Plum. We now know what Wario and Waluigi are gonna do to Mario. So we gotta come up with a plan to stop them. "

"Yup, we gotta find some people who can play basketball."

"Well we can play basketball, but Peach isn't gonna help. So who else can play?"

"Hmm..." They thought for a while, and a while, and a while, and a while...they thought for a very long time. Then all of a sudden, they saw Mario sleep talking. He said, "Basketball is stupid!" Then a few seconds later, "Huh? W-wait! Oww! Daisy stop! That hurts...ugh."

Maple and Plum slowly turned to each other with a smirk.

"Daisy" They both said. Then they ran back to somewhere.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Lol! That last part came from my old story "The Adventures of Green and Yellow". I just had to use that. Well yeah, I don't remember the last time I wrote chapter 1 but here's 2! I got inspired just a day ago and wrote chapter two. Hope you liked it! Oh and please review. I will put chapter 3 up soon. I promise. Just give me by the end of this week and it will be up. Well see ya later peeps!**

**Sirena-Golad**


	3. Daisy

** Hey everyone! I'm back. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you. Well, thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**The Unwanted BBGame**

**Chapter 3**** Daisy**

Mario woke up that next morning at 10am to a nasty smell in the air. Of course it was Wario's doings. he screamed, "Ungh! Gross! What the heck is that smell?!" He woke Luigi up, and he smelled it too. But unlike his older brother, he didn't scream so suddenly, he just turned his face green and puked to the side of his bed.

"Let's get out of here!" Luigi exclaimed. So the Mario brothers left far away from their house.

"Where are we going?" mario asked.

"To my mansion of course. Where else?" Luigi rudely replied. They ran down about a mile south and arrived at Luigi's Mansion.

"Whew...it smells much better here." said Mario, relieved.

"I wonder who could have done that?" Luigi thought out loud.

"Probably Wario. He's the only one who can blow a huge stink bomb like that one." Mario replied.

"Yeah you're probably right." Luigi agreed. Then they both sat on the couch and started to watch a movie: The Super Mario Bros.

"Yea! I love this movie!" Mario rejoiced.

"yeah, it's the only movie we're in." Luigi replied.

**With Wario and Waluigi...**

"So we're playing basketball with Mario and his team. Who's gonna be in our team?" Waluigi asked.

"Well let's see. You...me...ooh! Bowser, Peach, and... ... ...I can't think of anyone else." Wario replied

"How bout' Daisy?"

"Oh yeah! She's good!"

"Then we'll definitely win!"

"Now let's go get our players!"

**With Maple and Plum...**

The two princesses woke up. They got out of bed and got themselves ready for the day. After they ate breakfast, they went to their karts and drove off to sarasaland as fast as they could.

"We got to get there fast!" Maple stated.

"Why?" Plum asked.

"beacuse I have a bad feeling that someone else will get her first."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Plum had a bewildered face.

"What if Wario and Waluigi want her first?"

"Good point, but how do you know all this stuff?"

"Oh I don't know...probably just using my senses...considering they're right in front of us!" she replied sarcastically. Plum looked straight ahead and saw them driving their karts.

"Oh...right. I knew that." Plum replied.

"Sure you did."

"Well, I know a shortcut to Daisy's castle. Follow me." Then Plum veered straight to the left. Maple followed her as they stepped hard on the gas to get out of the sand faster. Their engine roared loudly, and they left dust behind them. Plum turned around to see Maple covered with her dust and appologized, "Excuse my dust." Maple frowned while wiping the sand out of her mouth and face. After about 10 minutes in the sand, they arrived on another road. They drove on it for about a mile and arivved at Daisy's castle.

"Wow Plum! Impressive." Maple said, impressed. Plum smiled back at her. Then they parked to side of the castle and ran to the door as fast as possible. When they walked in, they saw Pon the Pompi standing there. He walked up to them smiling and greeted them.

"Welcome Princess Maple and Princess Plum of Monstro Land. How may I be of assistance?"

"We need to see Daisy." Maple and Plum said anxiously.

"i'm sorry, but Princess Daisy is currently busy right now and is not accepting visitors...unless you are Luigi." Maple and Plum smirked at each other and nodded their heads at that remark.

"Alright, well, can you tell her to call us as soon as possible?" Plum requested.

"I will Princess Plum, as soon as she is done with her task."

"Thanks Pon! See you later!" Maple finished, and they left.

**With Wario and Waluigi...**

The Wario borhters stayed on the road untill they got to Daisy's castle. They wwent inside and saw Pon.

"Who's that lil' blue dude?" Waluigi asked Wario.

"I don't know." Wario replied back to Waluigi.

"Welcome, and how may I be of assistance?" Pon asked.

"We need to see Princess Daisy." Waluigi replied.

"Well, she is busy at this moment."  
"How long will it be till' she's done?" Wario asked anxiously.

"It could be a while, and there are other people wanting to talk to her before you two."

"Ok, we'll be back tomorrow. Is that fine?"

"Yes that is. I will see you two tomorrow." And with that, the Wario brothers left.

**With Daisy...**

"Man! I hate cleaning my room!" Daisy laid there on her bed with clothes all over it and a whole bunch of other stuff on her floor. You couldn't see any part of her floor it was so messy.

"Why can't the other pompi do this?" Then Pon walked in.

"Because you are grounded Daisy. You have to be punished somehow."

"Darn it, why did I even go near those stupid little Chibo_brats_? I knew they were up to something." She muttered to herself.

"Now finish quickly. I hear that you have four visitors waiting to see you already."

"Already?" Then she thought, _What is that supposed to mean? _Pon stared at her pathetically and left. She waited a few minutes.

"Finally he's gone!" Daisy said, relieved. Then she pulled out of her closet a robot Pompi.

"Hah! Can't beat this!" Then she turned it on, and...nothing happend. She tried turning it on again, and the smae thing happend--nothing. Then she turned it around to check the batteries, and she saw a note attached to it.

"What's this?" She took it off and read it.

"Daisy,

I knew you would use this, so I took the batteries out. And I took all the batteries in your room. I am sorry, but you must clean your room by yourslef.

-Pon"

"Dang it! Not fair." She complained. So she just started to clean her messy room.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Tell me how you liked and didn't like this chapter. Oh and, do you think I should put Martha in this story? tell me everything in reviewing. See you all next chapter. **

**Sirena-Golad**


End file.
